The liver, a vital organ, plays a major role in metabolism of breaking down or modifying toxic substances. It also performs other important function, e.g., glycogen storage, hormone production, plasma protein synthesis, and red blood cell decomposition.
Life-threatening liver conditions include liver fibrosis, liver cirrhosis, liver inflammation, liver viral infection, and liver cancer.
There is an urgent need in enhancing liver function and treating liver conditions.